


Fairytale: A Love Story

by velvetjinx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chris is a Knight, Crack, Fairytale setting, Fluff, Jeremy is a Dragon, M/M, Sebastian is a Prince, Shameless Smut, again kind of, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Sir Chris goes on a quest to rescue a princess from a curse, and possibly a dragon, and find his true love. But there are a few surprises along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be pure crack and then...turned into something else? I mean it's still a little cracky but then it started getting really fluffy and schmoopy, so I just went with it. Oh well. 
> 
> Thanks again to Ria for cheerleading! <3

Chris approached the old ruined castle with a sense of trepidation. He'd accepted the quest to save a princess and find true love at the same time from the old witch, but her visions were hit and miss these days since she was getting on a bit so Chris wasn't sure what, if anything, he'd find here. 

Well, except a dragon. The old witch had been pretty confident that there was definitely a dragon, which. Chris had never battled a dragon before, and he knew it was going to be a challenge (like, fire breathing, poisonous claws, _teeth_ , come on), but he was prepared to die in the attempt to find true love. He'd just rather not. 

He tied up the horses - one for him, one for the princess - next to the stream which ran past the castle wall, and looked up at the tallest tower. The witch said the princess had been cursed to sleep until awoken by a kiss. Which was fairly typical, Chris figured, if a little weird. He liked to do a little wooing before getting to the kissing part. But curse rules were curse rules, and he had to abide by them even if he didn't really like them. 

Drawing his sword, Chris walked determinedly towards the castle entrance. He strode through into the tumbledown courtyard, past the large tree in the centre, and through the doors at the far end into what he assumed must be the great hall of old. There was no sight nor sign of the dragon yet, and Chris was starting to get antsy. 

"Here, dragon, dragon, dragon," he muttered quietly, and a deep booming voice laughed, making him jump. 

"Are you really calling on me like a cat, sir knight?" the voice asked, and Chris's eyes widened. 

"I meant no disrespect, good dragon," he said quickly. "I just. I've never done this before so I'm a little nervous."

He noticed a movement out the corner of his eye and turned towards it. Emerging from a large hole in the wall to his left was a large green dragon, its head tilted to the side as if considering him. 

"So, uh. I guess I've to slay you so I can rescue the princess?" Chris asked hesitantly. 

The dragon laughed. "Oh, you're here to rescue the, uh, _princess_? Well won't that be a surprise for you." Before Chris could make anything of this cryptic comment, the dragon continued, "Well, we could fight, but first of all, tell me a bit about yourself."

Chris was confused. Was this how it always went? But not willing to argue with the dragon, he shrugged. "Not much to tell, really. I was born to a peasant family and began my training as a squire when I was eight as a favour to my parents because my father saved the prince from drowning. I saw battle when I was sixteen and was awarded the chance to be a knight when I was twenty one because of my valour."

"Valour, indeed? And what did you do on the battlefield that earned you such a chance?"

Chris blushed. He didn't really like talking about it. "I, uh. My knight was about to be struck down so I picked up a branch and fought off the knight who would have killed him."

The dragon's eyes widened. "With a branch?"

"It was all that was to hand," Chris said defensively, and the dragon holds up his hands in a very human gesture. 

"I'm not mocking you, sir knight. That was a very brave deed indeed, and you were justly rewarded. An how old are you now?"

"I'm thirty five."

"And you have not yet married?"

"I've been waiting on my true love."

The dragon narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Noble and brave and a hopeless romantic. Yes, you'll do." The dragon sighed, puffing out some smoke, and Chris immediately moved into a defensive stance. "Here is the deal, brave sir knight. There is a curse, not only on the, ahem, princess, but also on me. Now I've scared off a lot of lily livered cowards who were after fortune, fame and glory, but you seem different. Your quest is of the heart, and I respect that. So I would be grateful if you would sheath your sword and stop looking at me like I might eat you at any moment."

Chris looked at the dragon for a long moment, then nodded, doing as he was asked. "I am glad not to fight you, noble dragon, for you seem like a decent sort."

"I am," the dragon agreed. "And for goodness sake, call me Jeremy."

Chris blinked. "Jeremy?"

The dragon gave him a very undragonly look. "Well it is my name after all."

"Okay, Jeremy. Well, I'm Chris."

"Good to meet you, Sir Chris. Now, you're looking for the highest room in the tallest tower, which is up those stairs. It's a long way, but you look fit enough to manage it."

Chris nodded. "And what will happen to you when I wake the princess?" he asked. 

"Oh, that'll just be one in a long line of surprises for you," Jeremy replied enigmatically, and Chris sighed. 

"Okay. Well, thank you, Jeremy. I guess I'll see you after the curse is hopefully lifted."

The dragon gave him a small wave as he walked up the stairs. There were a lot of stairs. Chris counted them as he went and on the five hundred and fifty sixth step finally reached the top. He walked through the door at the top, and there, lying on the bed asleep, was the most beautiful man Chris had ever seen. 

"Oh." Jeremy's comments about surprises made sense now. It wasn't a princess he was going to rescue - it was a prince. Which made no difference to Chris, to be honest. He had known from a young age that he liked boys just as much, if not more, than he liked girls, so for all that this was a surprise it was a pleasant one. 

And this prince was _gorgeous_. Chris stood still for a moment, just taking in the details. Full, pouting lips. Beautifully sharp high cheekbones. A gorgeously defined jawline covered in a decent but not unkempt amount of stubble. Short dark hair, just long enough to run your fingers through. He was wearing a short sleeved tunic and Chris could see that his arms were nicely muscled. 

He had a small smile on his lips, as if he was having pleasant dreams, and Chris hesitated suddenly. What if he kissed the prince awake only to discover that he wasn't his true love, or was a terrible person? But he steeled himself. There was still a curse that needed breaking, and if this prince wasn't his true love then they could just shake hands and go their separate ways, right?

Chris approached the bed, watching the gentle rise and fall of the prince's chest as he slept. Chris sat beside him on the bed, and took hold of one of the hands that was folded on his chest. 

"I'm going to kiss you now," he said softly. "I wouldn't be so bold without your permission normally, but they say it's the only thing that will break the curse, so I hope you can forgive me." And he leaned down to press their lips together. 

There was a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder, and Chris pulled back, startled, as the prince blinked a few times before opening his eyes wide. 

"Oh. Hello," he said, blushing. "Did, uh. Did you just kiss me awake?"

Chris nodded. "I'm sorry, but I was told it was the only way to break the curse."

"No! I mean, that's fine, it was, but I wasn't expecting..." He paused, and Chris felt horrified. 

"Oh my god. Did you already have a true love you were hoping would wake you?"

"What? No, nothing like that. I just. You're not what I was expecting - most knights I've come across are pretty arrogant and would have kissed me, I don't know, a little more aggressively? But I liked waking up to your kiss."

"Oh." Now Chris was blushing too.

Suddenly the prince sat up, looking at him in horror. "Oh my god, if you're here, does that mean you slayed the dragon?"

"No! I was ready to, but we ended up having a chat instead, and he told me where to find you."

The prince flopped back onto the bed, sighing in relief. "Oh good, because that dragon is my best friend."

"You're best friends with a dragon?"

"No? I'm best friends with..."

At that moment a man rushed into the room. "Oh my god, Sebastian, it worked! And can I just say that metamorphosis is a pain in the ass. Literally."

The prince, Sebastian, gestures towards the man. "He's my best friend."

Chris stared. "You're the dragon?"

Jeremy sighed. "I told you I was cursed too. Sebastian needed a protector, and who better than his best friend from childhood? But I tell you what, turning from dragon to human _hurts_. At least all you had to do was wake up." He looked between them, as if suddenly sensing the awkwardness. "Soooo...what's going on?"

"I guess I don't really know where we go from here?" Chris said slowly.

"I thought you were looking for a true love," Jeremy grinned, and Prince Sebastian looked at him, eyes wide. 

"Um, true love?"

"That's what the witch said!" Chris protested. "But, like, I don't want to rush things with you. I mean, you just woke up. And we don't actually know each other."

Prince Sebastian smiled at him, and the expression lit up his face making him, if possible, even more handsome. "I can see why Jeremy let you up here. You really are something, aren't you?"

"And he's brave, too. He won his chance to be a knight on the battlefield when he was a sixteen year old squire, fighting off a knight with just a branch."

Prince Sebastian stared at him, and Chris fought the urge to squirm. "You must be very brave indeed."

"And handsome, don't forget handsome," Jeremy interjected, and both Chris and the prince flushed. 

"Well, that goes without saying," the prince said, clearly trying to be offhand but shooting Chris a shy, sideways glance as he said it. 

"So anyway, what happens now?" Chris asked. 

"Now I guess we go home to my mother to let her know the curse has been broken. I...how long was I even asleep?" he asked Jeremy. 

"Three years, two months and five days." When Chris and the prince stared at him, he shrugged. "I got bored and kept track on the walls."

"Wow, three years," the prince said softly. "I guess it could have been worse?" He turned to Chris, taking his hand. "I'm glad you came along when you did."

Chris smiled gently at him. "Me too."

Jeremy cleared his throat loudly, and they both looked at him. "Lovely as this is watching you two making googly eyes at one another, we'd better get started if we're going to reach your palace any time soon."

Prince Sebastian nodded, and they stood up together. As they walked out the door of the tower, the prince turned to him. 

"I don't even know your name, sir knight."

"Oh! I'm Chris."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Chris."

"You too, Prince Sebastian."

"Come _on_ ," Jeremy called from half way down the stairs, and they set off behind him. 

When they got to the horses, Chris realised that they were short of a mount. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise there would be two of you!" he said anxiously. 

"That's fine," Jeremy grinned. "Sebastian can ride behind you."

Chris and the prince looked at each other slightly awkwardly. "I don't mind if you don't," Chris said quickly, and the prince gave him a small smile. 

"I don't mind either."

"Great!" Jeremy said, clapping his hands. "Well that's settled then." Chris and Jeremy both climbed onto their horses, and the prince climbed on behind Chris, wrapping his arms around Chris's waist. 

"Is this okay?" he murmured in Chris's ear, and Chris nodded. It was actually better than okay, and having the handsome prince pressed so close against him was turning him on quite a bit, but he thought cold thoughts and they began their journey. 

It was a good day's travel north of the ruined castle to the prince's palace, so they stopped overnight in an old hut. Chris got a fire going in the ancient fireplace, and they crowded around to stay warm. Soon the whole room was nice and toasty, and after a light meal of bread and cheese they sat around the fire as Chris and the prince asked each other shy questions about their past. 

"So how old are you?" Chris asked him. 

"I'm thirty one. Or, at least, I was when I was cursed - I guess I'm thirty four now. Although I didn't age while I was under the spell so I'm not sure how that works." He looked up at Chris from under long lashes, his blue eyes bright in the firelight, and Chris caught his breath. "So tell me, Sir Chris, why did you fight off a knight using only a branch?"

Chris shrugged. "He was going to kill the knight I was in service to. I couldn't let that happen, not when I could give him a chance to recover his sword."

At that moment, Jeremy excused himself to go and sleep, leaving Chris and the prince by themselves. 

"Did you love him, this knight of yours?" the prince asked in a low voice, and Chris shrugged. 

"Not in that way, although I think he wanted me to."

"Did he take you into his bed?"

Chris blushed. "Once I was of age, sometimes. He taught me much, both on and off the battlefield."

"Including how to please a man?"

"How to please and be pleased. He never required more of me than I was willing to give."

"A rare gentleman indeed. And did you like laying with a man?"

"Y-yes," Chris stuttered, and the prince smiled. 

"That is good news. If you were a man who was solely for women then I would think I had been somewhat of a disappointment."

Chris took the prince's hands in his. "You are the opposite of a disappointment," he said earnestly. "You are so handsome that you take my breath away, and you seem to be good of heart from our short acquaintance. I do not know if you are destined to be my true love, but if you are I could not have chosen better."

The prince blinked at him, his expression that of wonder, and Chris thought he might have been too forward. But then the prince smiled at him, before leaning in to whisper in his ear. 

"Perhaps, then, you would like to kiss me properly? As our first kiss was while I was still half asleep."

He tilted his head questioningly, and Chris shifted to press their mouths together, and then the prince moved too and suddenly they were kissing properly. Chris felt as if his blood was on fire as their kiss deepened, becoming more passionate with each passing moment. Then Chris opened his mouth to Sebastian's tongue, and he was moaning into Sebastian's mouth, and...

"Oh for god's sake, you two, I'm _still here_ ," Jeremy shouted from the corner and the two broke apart, panting. 

"Uh, I guess we should probably go to sleep too," Sebastian said shyly, and Chris nodded. 

"Long day ahead of us tomorrow."

They laid their cloaks down near Jeremy, close enough that when they lay down, their hands could entwine as they slept. 

***

They woke at dawn, tamping down the last embers of the fire before they left for the final part of their journey to the palace. They rode in silence, but occasionally Sebastian's arms would tighten around Chris's waist slightly, as if to remind him that he was still there, and it made Chris smile. 

Around noon, when the sun was at its highest in the clear blue sky, Sebastian pointed excitedly over Chris's shoulder. "Look! The palace!" Chris looked in the direction Sebastian was pointing and sure enough, he could see the palace, surrounded by a large town, down in the valley below them. As they neared the town they could see people beginning to point and whisper behind their hands. As they road through the town square, a guard saw them and immediately saluted as they passed. 

Before long they reached the palace, and Jeremy jumped off his horse to speak to one of the guards at the door. 

"Ho there! Go and tell their highnesses that Prince Sebastian has returned and the curse has been broken by a brave knight!"

The guard stared for a moment, then rushed off to do as he was told. The other opened the doors to let them through, Chris and Sebastian dismounted, as they led their horses through to the courtyard. A page came to take their horses to the stable, bowing low to Sebastian with a look of awe on his face. 

There was a noise behind them and they turned to see a woman in regal clothes run out towards them. She caught Sebastian in her arms and pulled him in for a hug, kissing his cheek and forehead. 

"Sebastian! Oh my darling, I can't believe we have you back after all this time!"

"Hello, mother," Sebastian greeted her warmly. "It's good to be home."

He led her towards Chris. "Mother, this is Sir Chris, who broke the curse and brought me home to you."

She looked at him for a long moment, then hugged him as well. "Brave sir knight, thank you for breaking the curse on my son and braving the dragon." She grinned at Jeremy. "And it's nice to see you too, Jeremy. Did you enjoy your job as a ferocious beast?"

"I believe I did my job well, your highness," he laughed. "This knight is bold and brave and true, and seems to be quite smitten with the prince already."

Sebastian and Chris both turned to glare at him at that, but the queen simply laughed. "Well I am most indebted to you, Sir Chris, and would be honoured if you wished to stay here a while to get to know my son better."

"I appreciate that, your highness, and with your permission would avail myself of your hospitality for a while as I would like to woo your son."

Sebastian gave him a look. "Did you just ask my mother's permission to woo me?"

"No, I asked her permission to stay in her house _while_ I woo you. No one can give me permission to woo you but yourself." Chris took one of Sebastian's hands in his. "So? Do I have permission?"

Sebastian nodded, smiling, and Jeremy clapped Chris on the shoulder. 

"Good! Now, your highness, may I suggest a banquet to celebrate? We've had naught but bread and cheese these last two days and I don't know about these two fellows but I find myself to be quite hungry."

The queen agreed, smiling, that the banquet should take place the next evening, "But tonight I just want to dine with my son and his rescuer. And you, of course, Jeremy," she added when Jeremy pouted slightly. 

"I have no clothes suitable for a banquet with me," Chris whispered to Sebastian, who smiled. 

"I'm sure we will be able to supply you with suitable clothes," he whispered back. "But first I think I need a bath to wash over three years of sleep off of me."

Chris had a sudden mental image of Sebastian bathing, wet naked skin on show, and he swallowed hard. 

"I would ask you to join me," Sebastian added, as if he could read Chris's thoughts, "but I think it best to get to know each other a little better first." Chris nodded, and Sebastian smiled at him. 

Chris was shown to a large bedchamber by one of the servants, which he was informed was only five minutes away from the royal bedchambers. Chris, however, had no intention of finding Sebastian's room - he wanted Sebastian to come to him when he was ready. 

He asked the servant that a bath be prepared for him, and the young man nodded and left the room. 

After he had bathed, he noticed that the servant had left some clothing for him on the bed. He dried himself off and changed into the clean garments, finding them to be a perfect fit. As he was fastening the belt over his tunic, the servant returned and announced that he would take Chris down for dinner if he was ready. Chris agreed, and followed the servant to a small dining room. 

Jeremy and Sebastian were already there sitting at the table, but the queen had not yet appeared. As Chris approached, Sebastian stood to greet him and kissed him on the cheek. "Welcome to our family dining room, Sir Chris. The banquet tomorrow will be in the main dining hall, but tonight mother thought this would be a little more...intimate."

Sebastian's eyes lingered on Chris's mouth as he said that word, and Chris was hard pushed not to kiss him immediately. But then the door opened and the queen swept through, and Chris was too busy bowing and trying to make a good impression on Sebastian's mother to even consider thinking impure thoughts about the man sitting next to him. 

But when the meal was over and the queen had retired to her chamber, Chris and Sebastian looked at each other and the heat between them was undeniable. Chris, however, was determined to remain strong, and stood to go, wishing the gentlemen goodnight. He had just reached the door when he heard footsteps behind him, and turned back to see Sebastian standing behind him. 

"I just wanted to say..." Sebastian began, before reaching in for a kiss as sweet as honey. "Goodnight, Sir Chris."

"Goodnight, Prince Sebastian," he said in low tones, before escaping to his room. 

As he lay in his bed in the dark, the memory of their kiss the previous night in front of the fire came rushing back into his mind. He felt himself growing hard at the memory, and palmed his cock before taking hold of it and stroking himself slowly. He thought about what might have happened if Jeremy had not been there - about pushing Sebastian down onto their cloaks and stripping him naked, kissing down his chest to his cock. He could imagine it so clearly; the taste heavy on his tongue as he sucked and licked, bringing Sebastian closer and closer to the edge. He stroked himself faster as he thought of the noises Sebastian would make, the way he would only just hold back from thrusting into Chris's mouth before finally coming down his throat, moaning...

Chris's cock jerked as he spilled over his hand and stomach, and he lay trying to catch his breath before wiping his sticky hand on the sheet and rolling over onto his side to try and sleep. 

***

The following day, Sebastian asked Chris if he wanted to go riding round the kingdom together so they could get to know one another better. Chris readily agreed, asking first that a servant be sent to his kingdom and his parents and the king to whom he had pledged allegiance be informed that he was well and had succeeded in his quest. Sebastian sent a servant immediately, and soon they were riding out together through the town. 

The town's inhabitants cheered and bowed as they passed, and Sebastian waved to them all, calling out greetings to some. He was friendly and not at all haughty with his subjects, and Chris could feel himself falling hard - a good heart along with that beautiful face? No wonder he was completely smitten. 

As they rode further afield they spoke about their childhoods. Sebastian told him about losing his father, the prince regent, at a young age, and his memories of that time, few though they were. He spoke of growing up in the palace, his friendship with Jeremy, who was the son of a local lord, and the scrapes they used to get into. 

In turn, Chris spoke about his life before and after becoming a squire, how his knight had cared for him and made sure he still saw his parents frequently so he didn't feel like he had lost them. He told Sebastian how, only two years ago, his knight had been killed in a battle when they had gone to assist a neighbouring kingdom against invaders. Sebastian reached across the space between their horses to clasp his hand in sympathy, and Chris smiled at him, feeling his heart pound when Sebastian smiled back. 

They returned in time to change for the banquet, which was a great success. Everyone was thrilled to have Sebastian back again, and they all congratulated Chris on his bravery facing down a dragon in order to break the curse. By the time he went to his chamber he was full of good food and too much wine, and very sleepy. 

He had just taken off his tunic when there was a knock on the door. Assuming it to be a servant, he called for them to enter, and was instead surprised to see Sebastian come through the door. There was heat in Sebastian's gaze as he gazed at Chris's naked chest, before approaching him somewhat in the manner of a cat stalking its prey. 

Chris swallowed as Sebastian reached him. 

"Can I...can I help you, my prince?" 

"Your prince. I like that," Sebastian breathed, before leaning in to kiss him. Chris moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist as he brought his arms up around Chris's neck. 

Eventually, Sebastian pulled back, looking gorgeous with his kiss-swollen lips and half lidded eyes. "Just wanted to say goodnight," he said with a sly smile, and Chris laughed. 

"Goodnight, Prince Sebastian."

Sebastian left, shooting a sultry look back at Chris as he closed the door, and Chris groaned. He was definitely in pretty deep. 

***

The next few days passed in a similar way - riding all day as they got to know one another, and bone melting kisses goodnight before they went to bed. By the time a week had passed, Chris couldn't deny it to himself even if he wanted to - he was head over heels in love with the prince. But while Sebastian was affectionate with him, Chris couldn't tell if he loved him back. 

The thought that Sebastian might not love him made Chris unhappy, but he tried not to show it. He thought he had been pretty successful until one day, about ten days after he had broken the curse, he was wandering around the courtyard when Jeremy caught up to him. 

"Hey, Chris," he greeted him. "Are you okay? You've not looked like yourself the past few days."

Chris cursed under his breath. If Jeremy had noticed, who else had?

"I'm fine," he said, knowing that they both knew it was a lie. 

Jeremy eyed him thoughtfully. "You can tell me what's wrong, you know. Do you miss your family?"

"No - I mean, a little, but..."

"But that's not what's wrong. Then what is it?" He frowned. "Is it Sebastian?" Chris hesitated just long enough for Jeremy to pounce on the truth. "Don't tell me - you have feelings for him?"

Chris nodded. "Yes," he sighed, unable to deny it. 

"And you don't think he feels the same?"

"He's never said anything about it."

"Oh, Chris. You really should talk to him. Tell him how you feel."

"And if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Then at least you'll know."

Chris knew he was right. "Okay. I'll talk to him today."

"See that you do. Best to get these things out in the open."

Chris nodded and Jeremy walked off, leaving him to his thoughts. 

After lunch, Chris grabbed Sebastian's hand and pulled him towards the courtyard. "Walk with me?" he asked, and Sebastian agreed. The walked out through the town to the fields, and sat under a large oak tree. 

"I need to talk to you," Chris blurted out, and Sebastian looked at him, his expression concerned. 

"Okay?"

Chris took a deep breath and gathered all his courage. "I'm...I've fallen in love with you," he said at last, staring at his boots. "I'm so in love with you that it's all that I think about, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." There. It was out. 

"Chris." Sebastian's voice was gentle, and Chris braced himself for rejection. "Look at me, please."

Chris looked up, and the expression of joy on Sebastian's face took his breath away. 

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Sebastian asked. 

"I...yes. Prince Sebastian, will you marry me?"

"Sir Chris, I would be honoured, because I'm so in love with you I ache to look at you."

Chris almost couldn't believe his ears as a smile spread across his face. "You. You really love me?"

Sebastian's expression softened. "How could I not?" he asked, bringing Chris's hand up to his mouth to kiss it. "But only if we dispense with the "prince" and "sir" thing, because if we're to marry it's a little formal, don't you think?" he finished with a laugh, but Chris didn't mind as he drew Sebastian in for a deep kiss. 

When they finally broke apart it was time to go back to the palace as Sebastian had some duties to attend to. 

"I'll tell mother as soon as we're back," he told Chris, and Chris's heart leapt. "Then there will be an announcement, and a huge party to celebrate. We'll have to invite your parents, of course, and your king too."

"You know that my parents are, well, commoners?"

"And do I care? No I do not. They're your parents and they belong at the celebration."

"I love you," Chris said happily, leaning in to kiss him again, and Sebastian laughed. 

"I should hope so too, if we're to be married."

***

There was much rejoicing in both kingdoms at the news that Sir Chris, the brave, and Prince Sebastian, the beloved, were to be wed as soon as possible. At the banquet after the announcement, Chris and Sebastian sat in the centre of the table, Chris's parents on his other side beaming with pride, with Sebastian's mother and Chris's king at both ends of the table. The revelries lasted long into the night, and afterwards Chris and Sebastian bade each other goodnight with a heated kiss. They had yet to do anything beyond kissing, but Chris was happy to wait for him. 

Finally, the day of the wedding dawned, bright and clear. Chris got ready with the help of his servant, and took one last look behind him. This room was to be his no longer, as his things would be moved into Sebastian's room that day. 

They said their vows in the palace chapel, pledging themselves to one another, and Chris thrilled at the words spilling from Sebastian's lips. Forever. It sounded exactly right. 

They feasted long and merry after the ceremony, and finally it was time for the newlyweds to retire to their chamber. Jeremy clapped Chris on the shoulder as they left the hall and walked more sedately than Chris felt up to their room. 

As soon as the door was closed, Sebastian pushed him up against the door, kissing him with a hunger that Chris had never felt from him before. He responded eagerly, deepening the kiss and twining their tongues together. Then Sebastian was pulling at his belt, murmuring, "Come on, off," and Chris laughed, undoing his belt before pulling his tunic up over his head. Sebastian followed suit, and then their breeches were off along with their underclothes and they were skin on skin. 

Chris ran his hands down Sebastian's back to grab at his ass, and Sebastian let out an honest-to-god squeak. When Chris pulled back, alarmed he'd done something wrong, Sebastian laughed. 

"No, it's good. Keep going," he chuckled. "It's just - your hands are a little cold."

Chris started to laugh along with him, before stepping back to look his fill of Sebastian's naked body, and suddenly he didn't feel like laughing any more. 

He pulled Sebastian towards the large, four poster bed and climbed up onto it, pulling Sebastian on after him. They lay there together, kissing awhile, each kiss stoking a fire in Chris's heart. 

"How do you want...?" he began, and Sebastian kissed him silent. 

"I want you to fuck me," he replied, looking up at Chris through long lashes. "God, Chris, I've wanted you inside me for weeks."

"Why didn't you come to me?" Chris asked, curious. 

"I wanted to - so often, I wanted to. There were nights when it was all I could think about, touching myself and imagining your cock inside me." Chris bit his lip at the mental image that produced, and Sebastian smiled to see it. "But in the end I thought that maybe it would be better to wait until we were truly bound to each other, when nothing could tear us asunder but death. And then to have you, knowing that you were mine forever, would be the most wonderful thing that could ever happen to me."

"You're forgetting one thing," Chris said softly. 

"Oh?"

"I've been yours forever since the moment we met."

Sebastian's eyes widened, and he kissed Chris with passion. "You are a hopeless romantic and I will love you until my last breath," he laughed, before shifting so he could rummage around in the cabinet beside his bed. He pulled out a tub of grease, which he pressed into Chris's hand as he rolled onto his back. "Go gently with me. It's been a while."

Chris pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss, before kissing a line down Sebastian's jaw to his neck. Sebastian's head fell back, allowing him access as he nipped and sucked down to his chest. Then Chris slid down the bed, and after spreading the grease on his fingers, tapped Sebastian's leg. 

Sebastian spread his thighs wide, planting his feet on the bed and crooking his knees, and Chris gasped at the wanton sight of him. He began teasing at Sebastian's asshole with slick fingers, before pushing in the first finger. Sebastian gasped as Chris began to work the finger back and forth, kissing down Sebastian's thigh towards his cock which, when he reached it, he began to lick and suck. Sebastian moaned and his hand moved to the back of Chris's head, not forceful but encouraging. Chris took the head of Sebastian's cock into his mouth as he added a second finger, and began to suck in earnest, tonguing around the slit as he sucked. 

Sebastian began to babble nonsense interspersed with curses as Chris stretched him, taking his time to make sure Sebastian was ready for him. By the time he added a third finger Sebastian was pleading for him to just hurry up already, but Chris was relentless, crooking his fingers at just the right angle to reduce Sebastian into incoherence. 

Finally, he deemed Sebastian to be ready. He let Sebastian's cock pop out his mouth and pulled his fingers out, smiling as Sebastian whimpered at the loss, before spreading more of the grease on his hard, dripping cock. "Pillow?" he said, and Sebastian nodded, grabbing one from beside him and sliding it underneath his hips. Then Chris was shifting into position, teasing Sebastian's hole with his cock for a few moments before beginning to push in. 

Sebastian gasped, eyes wide, as Chris pushed in slowly until his hips met Sebastian's ass. He kept himself still, then, waiting for Sebastian to adjust to him. Sebastian brought a hand up to cup Chris's cheek and nodded, and Chris leaned down to kiss him as he began to thrust gently. 

He shifted the angle of his thrusts slightly until Sebastian cried out, his cock jumping, and Chris smiled against his mouth, before kissing him again. He sped up his thrusts, going harder, deeper, and Sebastian began to stroke his own cock in time with Chris's movements. 

"Fuck, Chris, I'm not going to last, you're going to make me come so hard," he panted. 

"Do it," Chris moaned, "want to see you come, _fuck_ , Sebastian."

"Chris, fuck, I'm coming, ohgod," Sebastian managed, before groaning as he came hard, come splashing nearly up to his chin. He ran a finger through the come on his stomach and sucked it clean, and that was it for Chris, who came with Sebastian's name on his lips. 

He looked down at Sebastian, who looked utterly debauched laying there with his own come cooling on his skin, and it was almost enough to make him want to go again straight away. Instead he pulled out carefully, flopping down on the bed next to his husband and pulling him in to lie on his chest. 

He carded his fingers through Sebastian's hair and Sebastian kissed him on the chest. "That was amazing, Chris," he said softly. "It's never...it's never felt like that before."

Chris hummed happily. "I know what you mean. But then I've never felt this way about anyone before you, so I guess it stands to reason."

Sebastian nodded. "I never thought I could be this happy. It almost makes me afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of losing it."

Chris shook his head. "Never going to happen. We're going to get old and grey together, and die on the same day."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now go to sleep, my love. Tomorrow is the first day of our new life together."

Sebastian sighed happily and snuggled closer to Chris, and Chris wrapped his arms tight around Sebastian. Their new life together awaited them, and he couldn't be more excited to face it.


End file.
